Royalist Kingdom Navy
The Royalist Kingdom Navy is naval branch of the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) and is responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat; orbital bombardment; the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of the Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines, including SNSs, into combat. The Royalist Kingdom Navy has a large fleet of warships, including capital ships like space frigates, assault carriers and single-ship craft. The''' Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN)' is active since 1859 and it is part of the Ministry of Defense of the Royalist Kingdom government with a size of more than 1,000,000,000 active personnel. The primary mission of the navy is to: ''"Protect the crown's interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of Her Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The RKN is also a key element of the RK contribution to the faction.These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities." The current role of the Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN) is to protect the Royalist Kingdom interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of Her Majesty's Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. Its role for the 21st century has returned to focus on global expeditionary operations. The Royalist Kingdom Navy is also supported by the''' Royal Fleet Auxiliary', a civilian logistical support fleet which is owned and operated by the Ministry of Defence.' The Royalist Kingdom Navy''' is a constituent component of the Naval Service, which also comprises the Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines. The Royalist Navy's ability to project power globally, furthermore, the''' Royalist Kingdom navy maintains the Royalist Kingdom's nuclear weapons. Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines See Main Artice: Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines The '''Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines, commonly just referred to as the Royalist Marines (RM), are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the Royalist Kingdom, along with the Royalist Kingdom form the Naval Service, They are also the Royalist Kingdom's specialists in amphibious warfare, including the operation of landing craft; mountain warfare; and Arctic warfare. An important element of the country's Rapid Reaction Force. The Royalist Marines fulfills a vital role in national security as an amphibious, expeditionary, air-ground combined arms task force, capable of forcible entry from the air, land and sea. Regardless of their task force, warships also carry significant Marine detachments for internal security, boarding actions, and planetary assault, and carry all the equipment and materiel needed by Marine forces. It is implied that a significant portion of the interior of RKN warships are devoted to this purpose, as there are armories and barracks that hold these supplies. Structure *Operational Test and Evaluation Force (OPTEVFOR) *Special Warfare Command *Special Naval Service *Naval Forces Central Command *Naval Forces Muhr *Naval Forces Aels *Naval Forces Earth *Naval Network Warfare Command *Naval Meteorology and Oceanography Command *Navy Warfare Development Command (NWDC) *Navy Expeditionary Combat Command *Naval Submarine Forces (COMNAVSUBFOR) *Naval Air Forces (COMNAVAIRFOR *Navy Reserve *Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines Personnel & Ranks Current Fleet Capital ships Flagships Albatross-class flagship The Albatross-class flagship is an extremely powerful heavy warship classification within the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Heavily armored and shielded, the Albatross-class flagship is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Royalist starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. Albatross-class flagships are thought to be the most powerful space-faring vessels ever created for the Royalist Kingdom Navy and seen as the pride of the crown's naval projection. The''' Albatross-class''' is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even''' Assault Carriers''' and certainly any enemy vessels, furthermore, are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel over the conflict zone and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays. Frigates Phobos-class heavy frigate The Phobos-class heavy frigate' '''is a warship classification within the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Fast, maneuverable, and designed for long-term endurance. The' Phobos-class''' represents directly the backbone of the Royalist Kingdom Navy and the crown's naval supremacy over the space. Phobos-class heavy frigates are capable of hovering in an atmosphere and even landing, furthermore, they also have either a garage or cargo bay in their rear section which is capable of extending out of the ship's ventral side to deploy vehicles or cargo directly to the ground. The commanding officer's chair is located behind the two primary consoles within the bridge. There are numerous other consoles located at the sides of the room. There are four bridge stations: Navigation, Operations, Weapons, and Communications. Phobos is an Ancient Greek word (φόβος) for fear Destroyers Deimos-class destroyer The Deimos-class destroyer is a warship classification within the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Heavily armored and shielded, destroyers are essentially the same as frigates except for additional armor and weapons. The Deimos-class destroyers were developed in order to perform escort duties and for ship-to-ship combat. Unlike the Phobos-class heavy frigate, Deimos-class destroyers were intended to escort larger vessels. Unlike most ships in the fleet, destroyers carry no fighters; rather, their large mass comes from the one and a half to two meters of Titanium A battle plate that covers the ship. Deimos is an Ancient Greek word (Δεῖμος) for terror. Special Forces The Special Naval Service is the special force of the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Together with the Royal Special Service (RSS) and the 101st Royal Parachute Brigade they form the RK Special Forces '''and come under joint control of the same Royal War Office. Their main tasks include intelligence gathering, counter-terrorism operations (surveillance or offensive action), sabotage and the disruption of enemy infrastructure, capture of specific individuals, close protection of senior politicians and military personnel, plus reconnaissance and combat action on enemy territory. The SNS's full mission is classified but is thought to include pre-emptive, pro-active and counter-terrorist operations. Carrier Air Wing Starfighters Sea VF-7 The '''Polaris Systems Sea VF-7 is an extremely advanced spaceship-based multi-role starfighter widely used in the Royalist Kingdom Navy, developed by''' Polaris Systems''' in order to fit the crown's naval requirements and acting as the sole starfighter of the crown's naval projection. Described as both a fighter and an interceptor, the VF-7 intended to engage enemy fighters, dropships, and boarding craft that are en route to Royalist Kingdom Navy's capital ships. The VF-7 has been seen performing a variety of roles, making for an extremely versatile craft, and is relatively inexpensive to produce. Therefore, the Sea VF-7s is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from capital ships in space or sea. The Sea VF-7s is designed to incorporate numerous technological advancements over the class similarl dubbed last generation, including all aspect stealth which may not be compromised by the carriage of air-to-air weapons, Low Probability of Intercept Radar (LPIR), high performance air frames, advanced avionics features, and highly integrated computer systems capable of networking with other elements within the theatre of war, and designed to precipitate situational awareness. The VTOL use stealth technology to interfere with radar detection as well as means other than conventional aircraft by employing a combination of features to reduce visibility in the infrared,[ visual, audio, and radio frequency (RF) spectrum. The Sea VF-7s has an internal 20 mm gun and can carry air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface weapons. Dropship Mamba GR-4N II Dropship The Albatross Systems Mamba GR-4N II Dropship' '''more commonly known as the' Mamba', is an extremely versatile craft used by the Royal Armed Forces (RAM), mainly for the pickup and transportation of personnel, vehicles and equipment, although it can also be used as a powerful support gunship. is mainly responsible for the rapid insertion and extraction of ground troops. The '''Mamba' is capable of carrying passengers and cargo using a combination of internal and external methods. The main compartment of the Mamba has capacity for 15 people (10 sitting, 5 standing). They also deliver vehicles and vital equipment to the battlefield. Is a multi-role aircraft; it is fully capable of atmospheric flight and can land almost anywhere without difficulty. The Mamba is also capable of limited spaceflight, which the Royalist Kingdom Navy uses as a primary method of delivering troops to the surface from orbit. Standard armament consists of the 20mm Aldaris 6-barreled gatling cannon. The Mamba is also able to mount an Aldaris Heavy Machine Gun in its troop bay for supporting ground teams and covering the departure of its passengers. The GR-4N can also be equipped with Albatross-block II Air-to-Surface Missile pods; the design of the pods has changed, and now seamlessly blends with the Mamba . Variants *Mamba GR-4C II Gunship *Mamba GR-4N II Dropship (Medium Dropship) *Mamba GR-4N I Dropship (Light Dropship) VTOL GR-5N II Close Air Support VTOL Aircraft Developed by Polaris for the RKAF, the GR-5C II VTOL are aerial tactical units considered very maneuverable, capable of hovering as well as circling around a target, and even reversing. They achieve their VTOL abilities through use of two tiltable jet engines, located at the end of their stubby wings. These VTOL gunships also have underside hardpoints below their wings for attaching and carrying weaponry, such as folding-fin rockets, guided missiles, gun pods and others. The GR-5 can handle anti-submarine warfare (ASW), anti-surface warfare (ASUW), naval special warfare (NSW) insertion, search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR), vertical replenishment (VERTREP), and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC) The GR-5 is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from heavy nuclear aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and austere forward operation bases likewise the Sea Sylphid. Furthermore, the GR-5 can be found in different type of versions like transport, medevac and naval purposes. Additionaly serves as the RKGF's tactical transport in his GR-5T version. The cockpit has day and night operability and is equipped with Head-up display (HUD), head-down display (MHDDs), a digital moving map, an Inertial Navigation System (INS), and a hands-on throttle and stick system (HOTAS)